


A Reason

by AraniWrites



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, I'm not even kidding, Super fluffy shit, so much sweetness it'll rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniWrites/pseuds/AraniWrites
Summary: Some quiet time between Kallo and Sara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: MAJOR FLUFF AND SWEETNESS AND GENERAL CRUSHING LOVEY-DOVEY SHIT AHEAD

It was so silent. So peaceful. There was no sound, no movement, just them.

Sure the Nexus was operational 24 hours a day, but Sara’s room was soundproof. The glass was darkened so barely any light entered the space. It was just him and Sara, taking a day to themselves, a day they desperately needed.

Kallo had already slept his hour. He fell asleep with Sara in his arms and woke up to her remaining there, in deep sleep with no signs of waking up anytime soon. Sure he had a thousand things to do, but none of that seemed to matter. He was perfectly content with allowing Sara the sleep she desperately needed, and the quiet relaxation he wanted. For the first time in a long time, the struggles that came with being part of the Pathfinder team melted away into nothing.

She was nestled comfortably into him, her back against his chest and her head just under his chin. He listened to her steady breaths, the beating of her heart. It was considerably slower than a Salarian’s heart, but it was also rhythmic and soothing to listen to. A reminder that she was still alive, still with him, that she hadn’t succumbed to the stresses that tried to consume her on a daily basis. Her brow was slightly furrowed, but he knew they were dreams. Nightmares were common for her, even in childhood, and he’d learned to be as used to them as she was; though he’d noticed, she slept considerably easier when he was in the room. 

He spent the time tracing his eyes up and down her arms, memorizing each and every tattoo that had been put on her skin. The tattoos spanned the entirety of her arms, across her neck and chest, even down her sides, and he made it a point to remember each and every one. His photographic memory made that considerably easier.

He recalled some of the tattoo’s she’d explained before, to him or to other crew members. Each had a meaning, big or small. Incidentally, a lot of his memories stemmed from her explanations to Jaal, who was infinitely fascinated by the intricate designs. 

She’d had the basic Milky Way tattooed to her right shoulder. It had been added not long before the Initiative’s launch. A reminder of where she came from, she said.

There was a tattoo ring that went around her left wrist, as a bracelet would, embeded with stars. It was the first she’d ever gotten, to remind herself of her love of space.

The coded blocks that went up her neck in white were the result of her acceptance into College. It stemmed from an agreement with Scott, when she was accepted, and before he left for Alliance training, they would get matching tattoos. The design was one they collectively agreed upon.

Up her right forearm was the design of an intricate tree, one native to Earth; a cherry blossom. She said it reminded her to stay grounded. That life was a precious gift.

The newest was a tattoo on the left side of her chest. It was a band of symbols that she had admitted, privately, reminded her of the entire crew; all connected to one another. A knife for Drack, a wrench for Jaal, a cross for Suvi, a shield for Liam, a rose for Cora, a remnant glyph for Peebee, an Ace playing card for Gil, a compass for Vetra, a Pulsar Star for Lexi, an N7 encased in a heart shape for her father, and three more hearts that followed; white for her mother, blue for her brother, and red for Kallo. That tattoo was his favorite.

It was simple to slip back into memories of her. To think back on their very first conversations, time spent working on the Tempest, and time spent in Andromeda. Sara was too easy to get lost in, to feel like you knew everything about her and yet know there was more that could be learned. 

That in itself was so new to him. Feelings of romantic love and affection were not widely discussed or acknowledged in Salarian culture. Not unheard of by any means, but not common either. This was new territory for him; then again, Kallo had never felt particularly attached to Salarian culture in the first place. He was content in being attached his people without being attached to their culture. Yet this was territory he had no qualms in exploring, especially for her. He thought, that’s what love must feel like. And he certainly never expected to find that in the midst of building a ship and in a new Galaxy entirely. 

He wondered, for barely a moment, if he’d ever actually said it aloud. 

He was broken out of his memories when he felt her stir. Sara shifted, then awoke with a small start; her dreams had caught up with her again. Kallo tightened his grip around her as she blinked and began to regain her awareness.

She took a deep breath and tangled her fingers in his, closing her eyes again upon realizing where she was. “Hey Kal.” She mumbled through a sleepy haze.

“Hi Sara.” He smiled, glancing at the time. How had eight hours passed by so quickly? He knew she wouldn’t fall back to sleep, but he was content there as long as she was. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmm.” She herself glanced at the time, grumbling a little. “Responsibilities.” She rolled over to face him and closed her eyes again. “You’re warm. Not moving.”

Kallo chuckled, “Alright.” 

It was easy to forget that there was a world out there. That they still had a big job to do. That the Archon was still a threat, and there was seemingly no end in sight. But it was also easy to get lost in that feeling that things might never get fixed. It was rare to feel that way, Kallo trusted Sara endlessly, chose to believe that she would lead them home; but sometimes, even he could not shake that fear of _‘what if’_. 

“Sara?”

“Hmm?”

“You ever think about the Milky Way?”

Her grip around his waist tightened ever so slightly. She shrugged her shoulders lightly, “Sure, I think everybody does.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Mmm. There are things I wish I’d seen and done. I miss the old crew. But I don’t regret coming here either.”

“Even through all this insanity?” 

Sara giggled, “Andromeda has been a bitch, hasn’t it. Still don’t regret a thing. Why, do you?”

“I’ve thought about that a lot, and… I don’t think I do. This is a whole lot better than the bureaucratic bullshit I was wanted for back there. We’re doing good work here.”

“Good work for a lot of people, and chances we probably wouldn’t have had back there. Everyone has their reason.”

Kallo kissed the top of her head, “I’d say this is my favorite reason.” He was able to catch sight of her smile.

Moments later, Sara’s omni-tool started beeping; she’d set it so only top-priority messages got through. She groaned at the sound and reluctantly powered it up. “And reason number two:” Kallo joked, much to her disapproval. 

“What, politics? Pfff.” Her face was illuminated with the orange light, a message on the screen. “ _‘Priority meeting necessary, see me in my office immediately. - Director Tann.’_ Urgh.”

“Duty calls.”

“Screw duty, this is better.” She grumbled, yet still sat herself up. “I prefer this reason over Tann’s bullshit.”

“Careful, you keep calling him a cloaca and he’ll become a real one. At least he’s manageable, all things considered.”

“I’ll take my chances.” She looked down at him and smiled, “Help yourself to the room.” Sara bent down and kissed him before getting up and out of bed to prep for her meeting, leaving him to simply smile after her.

No, there was no way he could regret this.


End file.
